531st Bombardment Squadron
It was last assigned to the 380th Bombardment Wing, based at Plattsburgh AFB, New York. It was inactivated on 1 January 1962. History Established in late 1942 as a B-24 Liberator heavy bomb squadron; trained under Second Air Force in Texas, and later in Colorado. Deployed to the Southwest Pacific Area (SPA) in April 1943, being assigned to Fifth Air Force in Australia. From airfields in Australia, the squadron reached out to the Japanese installations in the Netherlands East Indies. Moved to the Philippines where the squadron operated in early 1945, then to Okinawa where combat operations ended after the Japanese Capitulation in August. After the war, squadron personnel were demobilized and returned to the United States, the B-24s sent to reclamation in the Philippines. Inactivated as a paper unit in early 1946. In 1947, the squadron was reactivated as a reserve unit of the Strategic Air Command at MacDill Field, Florida. The squadron remained an inactive reserve unit until 1951 when the squadron was inactivated. Activated as a B-29 Superfortress squadron in the reserves, 1947. Not manned or equipped, inactivated in 1949 due to budget reductions. The squadron was activated in 1959 as a result of Strategic Air Command phasing out the B-47, and additional squadrons were activated as part of the consolation of Stratojet wings, and the replacement of the B-47 by B-52 Stratofortresses. In March 1961, President John F. Kennedy directed that the phaseout of the B-47 be accelerated. and the squadron was inactivated on 1 January 1962 as part of the drawdown of the USAF B-47 force, with the aircraft were sent to AMARC storage at Davis-Monthan. Lineage * Constituted 531st Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 October 1942 : Activated on 3 November 1942 : Inactivated on 20 February 1946 * Redesignated 531st Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 29 May 1947 : Redesignated 531st Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 26 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 16 May 1951 * Activated on 1 May 1959 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 1 January 1962. Assignments * 380th Bombardment Group, 3 November 1942 – 20 February 1946 : Attached to: Royal Australian Air Force, 28 April 1943 - 1 March 1945 * Fourteenth Air Force, 29 May 1947 * 380th Bombardment Group, 16 June 1947 – 16 May 1951 * 380th Bombardment Wing, 1 May 1959 – 1 January 1962. Stations * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 3 November 1942 * Biggs Field, Texas, 2 December 1942 * Lowry Field, Colorado, 4 March-19 April 1943 * Manbulloo Airfield, Australia, c. 28 April 1943 * Long Airfield (Long Strip), Australia, c. 5 December 1943 * RAAF Base Darwin, Australia, 21 July 1944 * San Jose, Mindoro, c. 1 March 1945 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, c. 15 August 1945 * Fort William McKinley, Luzon, C. 28 November 1945 – 20 February 1946 * MacDill AFB, Florida, 29 May 1947 – 16 May 1951 * Plattsburgh AFB, New York, 1 May 1959 – 1 January 1962 Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1947–1951 * B-47 Stratojet, 1959–1961 Operational history Combat in Southwest and Western Pacific, c. 21 May 1943 – 24 July 1945. Reserve B-29 squadron, activated during Korean War. Aircraft and personnel reassigned to other active duty squadrons then squadron inactivated w/o/p/e. SAC Medium bomber (B-47) squadron (1959–1962). See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in New York Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942